pain regret and revenge
by CHARActer7
Summary: A month has passed since the..."tragedy" that occurred to the louds...now what is going to happen? Ronnie and Lisa will get revenge for what they did to Lincoln? Luna and Lynn will forget the past and have a brighter future? Luan is going to be insane forever? Lincoln is going to recover in time and try to save his family this time? What about the rest of the louds? Find out…
1. Chapter 1

Prologue...kindness and jealously…

 **(Finally…where it all started…where the "tragedy" started…well…enjoy!)**

It was a beautiful day…

That day…a new loud was coming home…

"Wow! It's a boy!"

"Dad...why he has white hair?"

"Mom! Mom! I want to hold him!"

The louds were receiving one more member...and this time, it was a boy...a special white-haired boy.

"Kids! Calm down! Lincoln is sleeping!"

"But mom!"

"You all heard your mother! Let baby Lincoln sleep!"

The small life that was lying in the crib...was one of the most important pillars of the house...and baby Lincoln didn't knew it nor the family.

"Mom...dad..."

"What's wrong Luna?"

"Can I hold him?"

"...are you sure you can do it?"

"Please! I can do it!"

"No! Let me do it!"

"But...Luan! I asked first!"

"Ok girls, were taking turns alright?" Lori Said with a bit of confidence.

"You all heard your sister!" Then Rita and Lynn sir formed a line with the girls...from the youngest to the oldest.

Lori was the one who was holding Lincoln.

"Aww...sweetheart! You literally melt my heart away!"

"Zzz..."

"Awwwww! Ok... Leni it's your turn...hold him gently please!"

Leni wasn't dumb...but she could be distracted enough to cause a disaster...at times.

"Hi linky! How are you?"

"Zzz..."

"Mom? Why linky doesn't talk to me?"

She was still ignorant...but she cared about his newest brother and siblings.

"Sweetheart...we told you a good number of times that he has to grow up so he can learn to talk."

"Oh...ok linky...when you grow up I will make you an outfit with your best color! Like that orange blanket!"

Then she passed the baby slowly to Luna.

Luna was looking at the small life her hands were holding.

"Aww! I hope I can help you in anything I can! And I also hope I can find something for you to enjoy!"

"Zzz..."

"Wow...your sleep is heavy..."

Then Luna passed the sleeping Lincoln to Luan...

And then Luan was trying to hold him but she couldn't she had only 3.

"Luan honey, maybe tomorrow you can lift Lincoln alright?"

Rita was worried about Luan letting Lincoln fall… that however...was unfair for Luan...why Luna and the rest of her sisters could do it and her couldn't?

Not counting Lynn Jr...Obviously.

"But mom! It's not fair!"

"Don't worry here!"

Luna and leni were carrying baby Lincoln with care and then they showed him to Luan...she fall in love when she saw the little life before her eyes.

"Aww! I can't belive it! You are soo cute!"

Then she kissed the baby's forehead...and she liked it.

The baby was still sleeping...

"Mom? Why the baby is still sleeping?"

Asked the innocent leni loud.

"Dont worry sweaty! It's normal for the baby's to sleep a lot, like your sisters remember?"

Then suddendly...

"WHAAAAA!"

"WAAAA!"

The baby was awake and crying loudly...

"WHOA! Luna, please try to sing him so he can be calm while we make some warm milk please sweaty!"

"Mom! I don't know if it will work…"  
the moment she finished the sentence, they were already in the kitchen…

"WHAAA!"

"Ok, lincoln! Look here!"

Luan was making funny faces, Lincoln stared at luan…and he then was back to crying.

"WHAAAAA!"  
"Lincoln! Look! I have your blanket!"

"WHAAAAAAAA!"  
Lincoln didn't stop crying…

"Linky! Look!"

Lori was trying to show him a game in the phone she had…it was a very classic game…pacman.

Lincoln didn't like it either…

"WHAAAA!"

"Now what are we gonna do!"

"I don't know!"  
But then…a small tennis ball was going down from the upstairs…

"Uhh!"

Lincoln then stopped crying…and he was now looking at the ball.

"Linky? What are you doing?"

Then Lincoln was just looking at the ball…then he just went to sleep… just like that.

"Lori? Did you threw the ball?"

"No, I didn't!"  
Then at the upstairs was baby Lynn Jr…crying because of her favorite ball was lost.

"Look! In the stairs!" Luna was then going up to get Lynn up.

"Aww…did you lose your ball Lynn?"

She just nodded.

"Here! Take it."

Then Lynn was suddendly happy!

"Takes!" Lynn Jr managed to say.

"Aww! You're eh…almost first word!"  
Then Luna went to the other louds with Lynn Jr in her hands…

(A few hours later…)

"It's time to sleep girls…!"  
Then the louds were finally going to bed…

"Luan!"

"What is wrong Luna?"

"Lynn jr finally said hers first word!"

"Whoa! Really?"

"Well…almost, she said takes! And that almost was thanks!"

"Ohh! Im so happy!"  
"…yeah…me too…" luan now was sad…thanks to Luna.

"Ok…goodnight luan!"

"…goodnight Luna…"

Then the siblings were sleeping…

…meanwhile…

"It's not fair…"

"Why I can't do anything right?"

Luan was really sad, she wasn't very "useful" for the house, and she thought her wasn't welcome in her own house…but.

"No…maybe if I have luck, I can find what I can do! Maybe even before Luna does!"

She was trying to sound confident…and it worked.

"YES! I LUAN LOUD WILL FIND MY MOTIVATION AND…!"

"Luan? …zzz…what's wrong with you? It's too late to be awake… go to…zzz"

Luna was right there.

"Oh…sorry."

"(whispering) I luan loud! Will discover my best attribute!"

Then she went to sleep…what kind of special trait will luan discover?

Will it be enough to make her siblings happy?

Will it overshadow the rest of the sisters?

…

(End of the prologue.)

 **(All right! The beginning of the tragedy starts in the past!)  
**

**(Im seriously sorry if I did start slow but I was occupied with many things in my life, im soo proud to have so many followers and viewers!)**

 **(I hope this new story reaches the same amount of popularity like the other!)  
**

**(Well…I have to go! Thanks for reading! CHARActer7 is out!)**


	2. Pain

Pain…

 **(enjoy!) (Notes at the end!)**

…

(2 years later...)

The louds were waiting to receive a new loud!

Sure, Rita and Lynn Sir loud m wait too long for a new child in their family...their ever growing family...

The new integrant? Lucy.

"hello there!"

"say hi!"

"..."

Lucy was always a gothic...but even in her baby days? Nobody knows...

"mom? Why Lucy is not moving a bit?"

"umm...I guess... she is tired?"

"I wonder if she is breathing..."

Then a 4 year old Lynn was coming downstairs with her favorite tennis ball.

And then saw her newest sister in hands of her mother.

"mom? Who is she?"

"oh! Lynn Jr! She is your new sister! Say hi!"

Then Lucy was still...Lucy.

"hi Lucy! My name is Lynn!"

Lucy hadn't any reaction.

"mom...Lucy isn't moving at all..."

"maybe when she opens her eyes and start recognizing our faces...maybe she will react."

"mom? Is she...alive?"

Then everybody started laughing.

"yes Luan! She is!"

Luan was slowly discovering her special ability...comedy...and she didn't knew yet.

Lucy didn't laugh...or smile...or even stopped doing the same...neutral face?

"maybe...if we make her a dress she will like it and smile!"

The 8 year old Leni was as innocent as she could be.

"maybe sweetheart...why don't you do it right now?"

"okay! I wonder what color is going to be her favorite? Maybe pink?"

And then as Leni finished the sentence...Lucy was crying...silently.

"oh...Lucy? What's wrong?"

Lucy was just trying to sleep...but nobody didn't understood her, except Luan.

"mom! She wants to sleep!"

"oh really? Maybe she will sleep with a song!"

Luna had discovered her talent in these day...music.

But...

"Lucy...? You want the ball?"

Lucy then stopped crying and she was in silence.

"maybe if..."

Then Lynn started to bounce the ball in a wall...

Lucy was still silent...

"umm...Lynn maybe that's not a..."

(snore...)

"uh?"

Rita, Luna, Luan, Lori and Leni… all of them were Looking at the sleeping Lucy...with confused eyes.

Lucy was finally sleeping...

(...present day...)

The loud house...that house finally lost that title a month ago...

One single month was needed to remove the title of the loudest house in the neighborhood...

The residents of the house were only mere shadows of their former glory...their tragic and amazing story...has been left in the shadows...

...

...what happen?

...

(29 days ago...)

"THIS CANT BE! JOHN! YOU CANT BE SERIOUS!"

(SLAP!)

"ouch...Lisa please...calm down."

"I...I cant...I am sorry...I...I just can't..."

While all the louds were waiting for that dream...that fake dream to be a family again...

...Lisa was breaking literally everything in doctor john's desk.

"doctor...I know my brother! He is a genius and a fighter in his way! AND YOU ARE JUST TELLING ME HE WILL DIE!?"

(CRACK!)

"Lisa...please...hear me...I had run all the diagnostics like...3 times...he...he lost too much blood, his brain collapsed 5%...he is no longer allowed to awake...if he..."

(GRAB!)

"IF HE WHAT! YOU ARE TELLING ME THE CHANCES! NOT WHAT I WANT TO HEAR!"

(Lisa was totally crushed...his friend the doctor John was telling her the worst news of her life.)

"Lisa, I can't help him anymore...I'm sorry...if he resists the next therapy then... maybe his chances of survival may be...higher..."

(ANOTHER GRAB!)

"DON'T PLAY FOOL WITH ME DOCTOR!"

"there must be a chance to help MY only brother...he was in the crossfire of a demented pair of sisters...thanks to them...!"

(Lisa opens the curtain to reveal a sad loud family...they were dreaming of Lincoln's recovery...but...)

(his chance of survival was 35% and the Chances of recovering fully? ...20%...max 25%)

"YOU CANT SEE THEIR FACES!? THEY ARE WAITING FOR YOUR GODDAMN RESULTS!"

(CRASH!)

"Lisa! That clock was a gift!"

"(sigh) Lisa...you can't help him any more...he...he has a preset chance...if he somehow survives...its thanks too..."

"Don't...even...dare...to finish that sentence...doctor John..."

( the doctor John couldn't help but feel scared from a prodigy with 4 years...)

"hear me please doctor John...if-I know your job is to help others...(sob) I know your job is to give health and life...I know you have to give the truth to the patients and their families and friends..."

(Lisa now was in her knees...begging...)

"but...if you deliver this...(holding a document with the results) they...all of them will...shatter...MY family is going to be shattered if you do this...please friend...I am on my knees! I'm begging you! PLEASE! DON'T DELIVER THE RESULTS!"

(the doctor had many...many encounters with many chances of a family breaking if he should deliver the fatal blow or not...)

(...he had choose his decision...)

"look at my eyes Lisa..."

"(sniff)"

"I respect you...a lot...thanks to you, my son is healed from his unknown condition...thanks to you...he has a chance to live more time..."

(John now was holding the prodigy's hand...and a small picture of his child.)

"I will try my hardest to help your big brother...and your big family...okay?"

(the prodigy now was crying...)

"...thanks doctor...I..."

(then the 4 year old just thought about only one thing...a hug...)

(the doctor and the prodigy shared a hug...bonding their alliance...and friendship.)

(now Lisa couldn't help but cry more...)

(now she had time...time to fix what was wrong since the beginning...)

(she had to fix...what once was broken...)

"...I...im sorry for...um...breaking your stuff doctor..."

"don't worry about it Lisa...I have a few replacements."

"(replacements...)"

(some of Lisa's ideas...were twisted...sick and sometimes hardcore...)

(but this time...she had to try to make Lincoln be safe from anything that may harm him again...her own family was a major harm towards his life...his safety...)

(...now Lisa had the plan...to take out the damaged pieces of that house...heh...probably lincoln would be proud...)

"I'm sorry doctor...im in a hurry...I have to go..."

"Lisa wait...if I do this...then I have to do something drastic to change the results...I need time."

"how much time John?"

(the doctor was thinking about a few ways to give hope to the louds...)

"1 week"

"got it doc...goodbye."

(clank)

"...now my coo coo Is broken."

(the doc said that to no one in particular.)

"LISA!" The louds went like crazy towards her small child and sister.

"I have news...we have to wait a week before obtaining all the results...meanwhile...lincoln has to stay for observation..."

(Lisa felt sick and horrible...because of the lies...)

(what really happen to Lincoln was a lie...)

("but...Lisa! If we tell them the truth...the family is going to shatter!")

("so...you prefer to risk the rest of the family for Luan and Lynn being here!? WHAT KIND OF STUPID SHIT IS THAT!?")

("ITS STUPID! THEY ARE MENACES! TH-THEY ALMOST KILL YOU DAMN IT!")

("if...if Lincoln awakens and he discovers this...")

(those words make her shut her mouth...ad and she was angrier each day it passed)

(the "truth" was that Lynn, Luan and Luna were spectating a new spectacle of Luan...involving knifes...lincoln step in the wrong moment and ...luan hit him with one of the knifes...literal bullshit for the ears of Lisa...)

(no one received any kind of...)

(justice that day...especially Lisa...)

"then...we have to wait that long?...(sigh)"

"al right...lets go home kids..."

"BUT MOM! WE WANT TO SEE LINCOLN!"

(the twins, Lucy, Lori and Leni were blind...no one knew exactly what happen...)

(lily was too young to understand...but not enough to not feel disappointment towards Lisa and Luan.)

"we all heard Lisa! Go to vanzilla now!"

"go...I will catch you all in a moment...I have to see one thing."

(Lisa was lying...she only wanted to say a goodbye to his brother...for what she knew...)

(Lincoln could die any day...at any time...)

(5 minutes later...)

"stupid stairs."

(Lisa had to go via stairs thanks to some elevator fixing...her legs were hurting...)

"ok...relax...one more check to his vitals...then I will leave...(sob)."

(she was scared of losing Lincoln...when she got freed from the chair...(when Luan and Lynn put her there tied...) she immediately went to see his friend the doc John...only he could try and save his only brother...)

(she developed a sick revenge towards Luan and Lynn...or how she named them in her mind..."pieces of toxic stupidity, useless space and hormones...tons and tons of hormones...")

(clank!)

(the door was open...and Lisa found somebody inside...besides Lincoln.)

"Lincoln...despierta...no quiero perderte...por favor..."

"huh?"

(Lisa then saw Lincoln's friend...ronnie Anne...sitting at a side...with a lot of tears...)

(Lisa and the rest of the sisters were mad about Lincoln's bully...that resulted a girl...and they make them be best friends...until that day.)

"ahem...may I help you?"

(said Lisa while wiping tears away.)

"huh...oh...you...you are one of Lincoln's sisters?"

"affirmative...and you must be his girlfriend...ronnie Anne right?"

(Ronnie went to a red tomato face by hearing the word "girlfriend")

"IM NOT HIS...!"

(but then she understood it...)

"..."

"you are not what?"

(Ronnie was frozen at the sudden truth...)

"you...you are right...I..."

(then Ronnie started to cry...when she thought she was going to die...she had wrote a love letter to Lincoln...but when she was saved from death...she knew very well where her heart was...and who could take care of it.)

"IM SORRY LINCOLN!"

(she said while holding his...lifeless hand)

"IM A STUPID FRIEND! I KNEW I LOVED YOU! WHY I DIDN'T TELL YOU BEFORE...THIS HAPPEN...(sob)"

(she broke in Lisa's presence...)

"you love him...right...?"

"...yes...im...such an stupid girl...I..."

"no...ronnie, I know VERY stupid girls...you aren't one...I swear."

"(sniff) thanks...but..."

(Ronnie was touching Lincoln's white hair...slowly.)

"I wish I knew...who did this to you...so...I could get...revenge..."

(Lisa didn't expect that...)

"wait...you want to know who did this to Lincoln?"

(Ronnie turned towards Lisa...and she walked slowly towards her...with an angry face.)

"OF COURSE I WANT TO KNOW WHO DID PUT HIM INTO A COMA!"

"I WANT TO KILL THE ONE WHO DID THIS TO HIM!"

(then...as a child sometimes finds a candy in the floor... as a man finds the couple of his life...and as an adventurer finds the treasure of his life...)

(she found the solution for the equation called...revenge...)

"hmm...ronnie..."

"yes...Uhhg..."

"Lisa, Lisa m loud."

"oh sorry...Lisa...what do you..."

"I know very well the ones who did this to Lincoln."

(with that...Ronnie's heart started to beat stronger...with hatred and venom as her fuel.)

"who did this to my white haired angel...?"

(she asked in a cold-filled tone)

"..."

(Lisa knew the chances of her secret plan of succeeding...and the chances of a potential failure...but...)

(for the first time...she heard her feelings...instead of her brain.)

"Luan and Lynn loud..."

(then...the calm before the true storm...started that day...for Lincoln...and his sisters...)

(End of the chapter)

 **(now what is going to happen?)**

 **(Do you all think Lisa and Ronnie are Going to obtain justice for their little white haired boyfriend and brother?)**

 **(Who knows! Just check the rest of the story to understand!)**

 **(Wow! So many views in just 1 week! I hope to give a high quality story for all of you guys and girls!)**

 **(I will upload in 5 days I swear!)**

 **(Until the next time! CHARActer7 is out! Thanks and goodbye!)**


	3. Facts and truths

**Facts and truths…**

 **Only one word…sorry…**

 **And enjoy!**

"ELLAS LO HICIERON!?"

Ronnie Anne was trying her hardest to not break anything in the room...and she failed miserably by breaking a clock.

Then Lisa knew what she could try with the example of Ronnie's rage...and she smiled.

"did you finish already?"

"grrr...damn it...its just...why?! WHY DID THEY DO THIS TO LINCOLN!? WHY!?"

"calm down ronalda, we have things to do right now."

Then...

(in the speaker: visitor's time is running out, only 5 minutes left.)

"darn it...lincoln..."

"Ronnie, I know its hard to accept, but believe in me when I tell you... **we will make them pay..."**

Lisa said with an expression...so Cold even Ronnie felt it.

"if you are worth of my time...you will come to my house...at 12 am...if not...then you will waste my time."

Then the small prodigy left...

Ronnie looked at the door...then at Lincoln...

"I will help you live a better life Lincoln...even if I have to end others."

Then she left...but she also left a kiss to Lincoln to remember her...

Then...in the house...at 11:50 pm...

The twins were trying to "kill" each other for being polar opposites.

"THAT SMILE IS GOING AWAY YOU PRINCESS!"

"OH REALLY? WELL I WILL STICK YOUR FACE TO THE MAKEUP! SO YOU WILL AT LEAST LOOK LIKE ME IN THE MORNING!"

Then...they were fighting outside of their room...and they were rolling towards the floor.

"AHHH! STOP!"

"NOT UNTIL YOU STOP PULLING MY HAIR!"

Then, a gentle voice told them...

"can...you two...stop the fight...? (sob)"

The twins were slightly confused, and they continued their fight.

"Please! stop!"

The twins stopped only to see were the noise was coming from...

It was from Lynn.

"Lynn? Why are you crying?" Asked the twins in unison.

"I...i can't tell..." She was too hurt and sad to tell them the real situation of Lincoln.

But the twins were little, innocent and very curious...so they asked the same question again.

"no...i wont answer!"

She then closed the door in their faces...

"WE WILL TELL MOM!" Both said in unison before leaving Lynn alone.

"its my fault...its my fault...its my fault..."

She wasn't recovering at all...

Then...in the dinner...

"did somebody saw Luan today?"

"no, but its soo good to not hear any of her lousy jokes."

"yeah, maybe you are right."

The twins and Lucy were discussing the disappearance of Luan...while in the table of the adults...

The only thing there was a killing silence.

The dinner was Chinese food, but nobody seemed hungry...

"its my fault..." Lynn was whispering to herself...

"I wont forgive them...I will not..." Luna said with a deadly glare to the already hurt Lynn.

"bobby, I need to talk later...no, nothing new, he is still in recovery...yeah...all right...be careful on your watch...i love you bear..."

Lori was either trying to be strong or to disguise her pain from the rest of the family.

"I wonder when is going to awake..."

Leni was also trying to be hopeful...

"girls...please, eat your dinner..."

"c'mon...we dont have to be silent at the dinner! Say something!"

Rita and Lynn Sr weren't worried only for Lincoln, they also were trying to cheer up they decaying family...while trying to be strong.

"we will mom...dad..." Said Lori without any energy.

"(sigh) Rita...this has to stop..."

"I know Lynn...but how?"

The fathers were looking at the pained sisters...

Meanwhile...

"so...you are Luan loud...am I right?"

"yes."

"well...lets start this session all right?"

"bullshit...but what choice do I have?"

"right...then tell me...why?"

"why you tried to rape your own brother and tried also to kill your own sister?"

The doctor asked while Drinking his tea.

"sisters doctor, and why should I tell?"

"its not like I'm some kind of sick person right? Also...i didn't try to rape him."

The doctor was taking notes about the behavior of the ex comedian.

"then...?"

"i and my sister Lynn were trying to recover what was ours..."

"what is exactly what you were trying to recover Luan?" The doctor said while looking at the picture of his child.

"our Lincoln." Luan said while biting her tongue.

"our Lincoln?"

"yes doctor."

"Mmm...may I ask..."

"no, let me tell you...the story of Luan loud."

"(writing) this should be interesting..."

The doctor was writing " the story of Luan?" while thinking...which kind of story had a comedian like her?

Then...at 11:55 pm..outside the house...

"I wonder if she I going to come here..."

Lisa was trying to be patient...but she just was a very busy prodigy, full of the curiosity of a 4 year old...

(SNAP!)

"Mmm...who's there?" Said the prodigy while pointing the flashlight to some bushes.

"it's me...ronnie."

Lisa was actually surprised to see her come...just in time.

"good to see you here ronalda Anne Santiago."

"cut it out...tell me how can I help Lincoln." She said while rising a fist towards Lisa.

"oh yes...you Will help me a lot...follow me."

"also, don't try to mess up with me."

Lisa said while holding...a gun...?

Ronnie immediately felt a slight cold in her back.

"what? You thought I would be here alone without a way to defend myself?"

"that...makes sense..."

Then they reached the bunker.

"Lisa...what is this?"

"just see it as..."

The bunker open...

"as my playground..."

Then they both entered...and it got closed.

Meanwhile...

"Luna...get out of the way...no...please...luan...look...its Lincoln!"

"no...! Luan...what have we done!"

"NOOOO!"

"AHHHH!"

(THUD!)

"argh...darn it...another nightmare..."

Lynn just was trying hdr best to not fall from sleep to avoid those unforgiving nightmares...but it was imposible.

"did something bother you sister?"

"...no lucy...go to sleep."

The goth went up and got towards lynn.

"i know you felt bad about the incident...but its not your fault or Luan's neither."

"It was an accident after all..."

That lie was burning her inside.

"y-yes a...an...accident..." She was sweating without control.

Lucy noticed how nervous was her sister and she said with a calm tone.

"something is wrong?"

"n-no! Everything is fine!"

That statement was enough for Lucy to feel a lie.

"no...since Lincoln's accident nothing is fine..." She let her hair aside and then...

"Lynn...look at me..."

Lynn was trying to hide from the gaze of her little sister.

"Lynn...please...look at me and tell me what's wrong please..."

"n...no...!"

She wasn't cooperating at all due to the constant lies.

"Lynn...i won't say it again."

"..."

She lift the covers and lucy...with her dark red eyes looked at the tear-filled eyes of lynn...and she saw...pain...and regret.

"lucy...i..."

"..."

Lucy saw enough...and she hide her eyes.

"lynn...why did i see in your eyes...lies...regret...and pain...? What is bothering you?"

Lynn knew very well Lucy would and will hate her if she knew the truth...

...

She didn't care anymore.

"Lucy...that...incident...wasn't an accident..."

Lucy was now confused...as the twins...that were just entering the room...

"Lynn...what do you mean with that?"

"is Lincoln hurt...by Luan...by accident right?"

Lola and Lana said while listening to Lynn's panicked breathing...

"y...yes! It...it was an..."

Lucy was looking at her with worry.

That night was going to be full of surprises...

...

 **I'm a sorry excuse of a writer…I hope you all finally abandon me! I'm such a failure to you and the rest of the readers…**

 **But I still hope you all enjoyed a new chapter of p…r…r…**

 **Until the next time…CHARActer7 say goodbye…for now…**


	4. Sacrifices

**Sacrifices…**

 **Well, it's time for another chapter… enjoy and thanks for reading!**

"whoa! Wait...what is this place?"

"lets say...this is my "playground".

Lisa's bunker was filled with a crazy amount of experiments...!

"how can you even do this? Any of this is even legal?"

"yeahhhhhh... dear Ronnie." She said with the weird looking smile...

Ronnie was actually shocked to see such inventions...!

The large hall was filled with many short of...portals...persons...experiments...and weird weapons...?

"how in the name of the lord did you do this Lisa?"

"ehh, i only have 4...and my job is being a 4 year old child...that doesn't tell you something?"

While Lisa was walking like a child in a candy store...ronnie stared at some of the weird science she was looking at...

"what the...!?"

She saw...lincoln?

"au number 1: Codename: Nightmares."

Ronnie saw that Lincoln was being stabbed to death...very slowly...while a man was laughing...

"what in the world..." Ronnie said while looking at the next portal.

"au number 17: Codename: Prodigal."

There, lincoln was facing the pair conformed of Lucy and...her?

"WHAT THE-"

The signal cut.

"...the heck is happening here?"

Ronnie then walked away fast...

...and she got shocked.

"experiment number 1: Codename: Psicoronalda."

In a large tube...a nude Ronnie Anne was floating in a weird green substance...

"short description: Hypothetically...I created a clone of Ronnie with fake memories inserted in herself about us and Lincoln being traitors via misunderstandings to see how she could react...and she wasn't very happy about that."

"w...whah...?" Her face turned into a fear-filled one by looking at the clone...that stared her...

"hey, whatcha doing there me?"

Ronnie just ran as fast as she could...to the next experiment.

"experiment 7 Codename: Psicolincoln"

"short description: This imperfect clone was designed initially to help Lincoln to not feel lonely...but thanks to his sick obsession to Lynn...he tried to rape her till no more...but I managed to ko him with the help of Clyde...heh, such times."

"Psicolincoln" said Ronnie while walking away.

"experiment 44 codename: Linka"

"short description: As I suspected...there are more alternate universes that what I initially thought...this Is the perfect way to describe it...an genderbent version of Lincoln...aka linka...she is pretty and she is like Lincoln in every way possible."

"Madre Mia" said Ronnie...

Then...after a few more experiments and weapons later...

"finally we are here." Pointed Lisa with excitement.

Before then was...a big strange machine with the dna symbol in the middle of a big tube.

"what the heck is this Lisa?"

"my clueless Ronnie, this is the ultimate solution for the problems of Lincoln."

"that doesnt help lisa"

"do i tell you what does this?"

"ok"

Lisa step into the middle of the machine.

"this is my DNA splicer! This magnificent machine will help us evolve into a new perfect human hybrid like creatures...this will also help me take care of my little revenge and the problem with Lincoln."

"ahem...lisa...english please!"

"oh...true."

"this machine will subtract ten equally fragments of a living human and transform then into spermato-"

"ENGLISH DAMN IT!" Ronnie was already pissed off.

"ok...this machine will create copies of you..."

"...how"

"by extracting you."

"WHAT!?"

"look Ronnie...i have a proposition..."

She pressed a button.

"if you give me your complete body, mind and soul to me...i will create perfect copies of every loud member (excluding my parents) to take care of Lincoln when he awakes."

"wait...that does mean that... I will disappear...?"

"no ronnie...you would die for real."

"WHAT!?"

"but your essence will be impregnated in the ten copies...so you will live along them."

"...and...does it hurt?"

"yes...but if you want we can-"

"NO! Lisa...im sorry...but this goes too far."

Ronnie was walking away but...

"it also goes too far almost killing Lincoln and letting my sisters try to kill you doesnt it?"

Ronnie turned around.

"what do you...mean with that?"

"they would eventually kill the rest of the sisters...and his friends and even you."

Lisa was trying to hold her Anger...

"please Ronnie...help me to save Lincoln!"

Ronnie was thinking about what to do...

(meanwhile...)

"then Lynn...why dont you try to talk?"

"Lola...lana...please...no..."

"Lynn (sigh)...i demand an explanation...now."

Lynn was cornered...she had no escape.

"w...well..." Lynn started to think her words...

"twins...im a killer...!"

"twins...im...im sad...because i broke with my boyfriend...!"

"twins...lincoln left us because of me..."

All of the choices weren't the best ones...

"look twins, calm down, Lynn just had a nightmare and I'm here to take care of her...go to sleep now."

"oh really? Well...i also had nightmares..."

"really Lana? Why you didn't tell me?"

"because you wouldn't even care Lola."

Lana...left crying.

"NO! LANA IM SORRY!" and Lola ran with her.

"wow...uhhh...thanks Lucy" said Lynn with relief...

Until Lucy turned around with an angry...but calm glare...

"well then...explain yourself now." Said Lucy sitting in the bed looking at Lynn.

(Then...at the bunker)

"Well...will you take the path of a better future for Lincoln or..." said Lisa while looking at her.

"I...I can't."

Lisa was a genius...but she didn't expect that answer.

"AND...WHY?" said while holding her disappointment and slight anger.

"Because...I have to move on tomorrow...with my other family...and they will suspect my dissapearance..."

"Oh...well, those are good news, I still need to develop a few commands and obtain pure DNA from my sisters to work..."

"then...when are you going back?"

"I...dont know."

"Ok...then...you can leave now."

Ronnie stood between the door filled with weird weapons, portals, dimensions...

"Can you take me out?" Said calmly.

"Ok Ron." She then walked trough the twisted hall.

(outside)

The night was calm...very calm and tragic while the rain was covering the twisted days in royal woods.

"Ok...she is going to cooperate...but I still need more time to construct and make waaaaaaay more progressmore for the machine..." Lisa thought while looking at Ronnie...walking slowly at her home.

"Lincoln...maybe when I'm back...you will be awake and sound...I and I will let you took me..." she thought while looking at the dawn of a new day...

While certain pair started chatting.

"Luce...I tried to force lincoln into loving me."

"..."

"I joined with luan to accomplish it...but...we failed miserably by almost killing him..."

"And...I was about to kill her to make lincoln mine...but...now...I'm...I..."

(Thump...)

Lucy was hugging lynn?

"L...lucy...?"

"Calm down lynn, don't worry I'm not mad with you...I know very well about forbidden love..." she started to blush?

"Huh? What do you mean with that lucy?" Frankly...lynn was now more confused than sad or regretful.

"Well...Edwin isn't my forbbiden love..." she started to shake?

Lynn was even more confused at that moment...

(Meanwhile at the hospital.)

"So doctor...WHAT do you think about my status?"

"Ehh..." the doctor was slightly worried about his safety...what luan told him...scared him and worried him a bit.

...end of chapter.


End file.
